Vacuum cleaners are widely used for picking up dust and debris. A vacuum cleaner therefore includes a motor and fan that generate a vacuum airflow. An upright vacuum cleaner is a popular type of vacuum cleaner, wherein the motor, the fan, and a dust bag are typically mounted on an upright portion of the vacuum cleaner. A head includes a chassis, wheels, a nozzle, and can include a powered brushroll. The chassis bottom can be open or can include a base plate that closes the chassis bottom and encloses major components of the vacuum cleaner head.
In the prior art, the base plate is attached to the chassis bottom by multiple screws. A skid plate can be included, and is typically attached to the base plate by screws. In addition, other components of the vacuum cleaner, such as edge brushes and wipers, are attached to the base plate by screws or other fasteners. As a result, in order to remove or replace these components, each such component must be individually removed by removing one or more corresponding fasteners.